A Day to Remember
by Ren09
Summary: The day Iggy lost his eyesight is something he can never forget, because on that day he got so much more in return. A drabble based on when Iggy lost his eyes.


He remembers…he remembers what we like before they stripped him of his sight. He remembers being in his a dark, dingy room. His long pale fingers gripped his cage bars tightly. Around him were five other kids he didn't know. And he didn't care to know.

There was a girl with brown hair, who smiled tentatively at him known as Max, he could never return it though. He would offer her a slight smirk, before his eyes darted back to the door. She had fire in her that Iggy admired, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to save them from this dreadful place. He's tried on several attempts, and as failed on all of them.

Next to the girl, was a boy who called himself Fang. A boy who was just as dark as the room they were in. It was hard to make him out, but he watched the girl protectively as she drifted off to sleep. To the right of Iggy, was a girl with a dark complexion and dark hair, who wouldn't stop jibber-jabbering. But somehow, her voice calmed Iggy down, his grip on the cage bars relaxed slightly.

And next to the talkative girl, was a young boy with cow-lick hair. His eyes were red from tears, and he was cradling a smaller girl in his lap stroking her blond hair. Iggy smiled at the young boy, he remembering how he used his mimicking voice on an Eraser. The Eraser didn't like that, the boy still has the claw marks on his face to prove it.

Then the door swings open with a loud bang. The girl with brown hair was startled awake, but quickly gathered herself. Staring at the white coast with such malice, that Iggy wished looks could kill.

The white coat gazes around the group before pointing his finger at Iggy's cage. "That one". Iggy swallows hard, backing up into the far corners of his cage. Someone gasps, the dark girl? Another white coat steps forwards unlatching his cage, he shrinks further from his outstretching hands, "now c'mon". He says almost soothingly. When he notices that the winged boy is making no attempt to draw nearer he withdraws something from his pocket.

Taser.

The girl with fire in her eyes, begins yelling and shouting at the white coats, but they ignore her. Iggy can't make out what she's saying over the hum of the Taser that is ringing in his ears. As the thing edges closer to him, he whips out his somewhat long, legs knocking the weapon from the white coat's hand.

The white-coat sigh in frustration, he forgets about the weapon for a minute and reaches for the boy again. Iggy lashes out at the hand, sinking his teeth into it. As the white coat screams in pain, cheers and claps echo throughout the room. Looking to his right he sees, the other winged children either smiling or shouting at him in congratulations. He smiles to himself, slightly proud.

"That's it", he hears one of the white coats murmur. His head snaps back to his cage door, he sees a pair of overly large feet and his eyes widen in fear. They being begins to change before him into a vicious and blood thirsty Eraser. Long claws reach for Iggy, digging claws into his arms, as he screams and thrashes in this monsters hold only to be silenced as the claws dig deeper into his skin.

They begin to drag him away; he looks over his shoulder at the other winged children and wonders if he'll ever see them again.

-+-

They quickly strap him down, throwing him upon the metal slab. His body shivers from the contact, a needle comes into his line a vision and he shivers even more. Again, he thrashes in his straps only to have something hard hit his face. He is still. Something prickles into his wrist; he can feel the chemical running through his system, preventing him from moving.

A glint of metal catches his eye, he flickers his eyes to the side and gasps in horror. A silver, scalpel sparkles in the light, as the white coat slaps on rubber gloves, the scalpel eases closer to his face. He tries to pull on his restraints, but he is finding it hard to control his limbs. They simply won't respond and do what he wants.

Again, he looks at the metal that at his eyelid now. His insides turn cold, and he closes his eyes awaiting the pain that is coming.

"Open them" a voice commands. Iggy refuses, by simply squeezing his eyes tighter. "Open them" the voice repeats. After a moment, Iggy hears the person sigh. Something cold is making its way onto the slit of Iggy's eyes. The cold scares the boy, and he opens his eyes.

"That a boy", he sees the scalpel hovers just over his face fearing the worst. "Now hold still" the voice commands. And the scalpel comes closer to the boy's face bringing only cold terror and dread to the boy.

-+-

When Iggy awoke he sensed he was lying on his side, judging from the sense of gravity. He could make out the voices of the other winged children from before. Slowly, pain coursed behind his eyeballs. They ached something terribly, that Iggy had to press his fist into them to slow the ache. However, even that did nothing at all. He kept rubbing his eyes, trying to find the source of this pain but he couldn't find any.

"Iggy"? a small voice whispered, "what's wrong"? But he couldn't answer, his eyes were irritating him. "Iggy", this time the voice belonged to Max. "Iggy, stop it", she commanded. Obediently, Iggy removed his hands from his eyes. He blinked his eyes open, but then blinked again.

He furrowed his brow in confusion; he was waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. But it took longer than usual, his eyes were open, he knew that, so what was wrong. He brought his hands to his eyes again, trying to remove the darkness from his eyes but he found there was nothing there.

After a few minutes, his rubbing to his eyes sockets got slower and slower. There…was…nothing…there, he realized. Gradually, his hands found their way to his lap. His shoulders now slumped, he felt defeated no longer triumphant. His shoulders began to shake, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Iggy"? The girl with talkative mouth whispered his name again, "What's wrong". He only continued to sob, he couldn't answer her. She wouldn't understand, "Iggy" she asked again.

"I-I-I can't see" he sobbed. She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean, you can't see"?. Iggy brought his face up to where he thought she was and blinked in her direction. The girl gasped, noticing his blank, milky eyes.

Iggy nodded to himself and resumed crying. "It's Iggy, right"? The girl Max asked. When the now blind boy didn't answer, Max continued a little more softly this time, "please don't cry, I promise I'll get us all of out of here and once we're free. We'll be your eyes, okay"?

The blind boy's head bobbed up and down in a nod, Max smiled to herself, pleased as she noticed that his shoulders soon stop shaking and his cheeks were dry. Iggy believed that she could get him out of this place, there was something about her, Iggy noticed. In everything she did, the way she talked and they her voice sounded was pure fire. If anyone could get them out, it was her.

Iggy felt a little better now. If Iggy wasn't alone, then being blind wouldn't be so bad. He would have a family that would be his eyes. And once they escaped, the flock has always been his eyes. It's a day he remembers, losing his eyes but gaining something even more precious.

-+-

**Did you guys want me to include the whole operation on his eyes or do you like as it is, because I thought about it. Anyway please review. **


End file.
